


More

by PrincessReinette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, Sad, nostalgic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessReinette/pseuds/PrincessReinette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark finds Katriana in her trailer, sad music playing and a bottle of wine half empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an on-going fic. I'll be posting it in pieces.

The CD label read “Draco” in prim, silky cursive.

“I made it when I was younger. 17, 18 – I don’t really remember.” She ran her finger around the edge of her wine glass, nostalgia overtaking her eyes. “I wish we’d had more time.”

A small noise of sympathy crossed Mark’s lips. “There’s nothing you could have done, Kate. Nothing.”

Rage suddenly filled her face and tears threatened to spill over long black lashes. “I could have been there, Mark!” The wine glass toppled to the floor, blood spilling across the carpet. Mark was reminded of the way Draco had looked, bullet through the chest, bleeding out across the Queen’s dining hall. “I could have been there,” she continued. “I could have spent his last moments comforting him, instead of fighting as we were. I ran away like a child and he died, Mark, he died!” She sank into her chair, exhausted from the small amount of exertion.

“You were a child, Katriana. You were 17.”

“That doesn’t matter. We were married. ‘A man will leave his father and mother and be united to his wife, and they will become one flesh,’ and all that. I should have been there.” She sighed deeply. “I thought I would get over this. The guilt. But it’s been – God, how many years? Seven? Nearly eight? And every day, every shoot, I still can’t put Draco to rest.”

Mark sat down on the couch next to her and pulled her small frame into his lap. She curled into him, the way they had done years ago as young lovers. “I still think of him too,” Mark whispered into her golden hair. “What we did – “

“Don’t,” Katy could barely speak, words choking in her throat. “Don’t say it.”

Mark was silent. The soft chords of “Hey Jude” filled the room as the CD spun to its next track.

“He gave me everything,” Katy breathed, voice soft and broken. “Everything. The best medical care. All the houses and cars I wanted. Gardens, paints, education, travel – everything. And how did we repay him?” She pushed herself up off of Mark’s chest, staring him down. “His best friend and his sixteen year old wife, sleeping together in his estate home.”

“Katy – “

“No. That’s what it was. We did that, Mark. You know it, I know it - hell, half the world knows it, now, with the ‘fandom’ screaming our names. Blaise knew it, Pansy – I think even Draco knew, in his own way. We committed adultery. And we liked it.” She curled back into him and he let her, as he always did.

“I should have been there.”


End file.
